1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cooling system of an internal combustion engine, and particularly to a boiling liquid cooling system of the engine. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an arrangement of the boiling liquid cooling system mounted in an engine room of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to cool internal combustion engine by using a boiling liquid cooling system (viz., an evaporative cooling system). As will become apparent as the description proceeds, this type cooling system basically features an arrangement wherein a liquefied coolant in the coolant jacket of the engine is permitted to boil and the gaseous coolant thus produced is passed out to an air-cooled heat exchanger or condenser, wherein the coolant is condensed or liquefied and then recirculated back into the coolant jacket of the engine. Due to the effective heat exchange carried out between the gaseous coolant in the condenser and the atmosphere, the cooling system exhibits a very high performance.
Because of the above-mentioned outstanding performance, it has been proposed to mount such a boiling liquid cooling system in a wheeled motor vehicle as engine cooling means. However, as such type of cooling systems have, for various reasons, not met with any commercial success, the layout or arrangement of such systems in an engine room has not been the subject of any substantial degree of consideration.